heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Raylan13/Upcoming Collectibles - October 2017
Hallow's End is nigh, and with the release of Junkrat, the newest hero, and next month's BlizzCon, comes a host of new collectibles for every player's Collection. Banners BlizzCon 2017 Banner.jpg|BlizzCon 2017 Banner Emojis The following Hallow's End Event emojis cost . Emojis - Countess Kerrigan - 1.jpg|Countess Kerrigan Pack 1 Emojis - Countess Kerrigan - 2.jpg|Pack 2 Emojis - Crimson Count Arthas - 1.jpg|Crimson Count Arthas Pack 1 Emojis - Crimson Count Arthas - 2.jpg|Pack 2 Emojis - Deputy Valla - 1.jpg|Deputy Valla Pack 1 Emojis - Deputy Valla - 2.jpg|Pack 2 Emojis - Doctor Wolf and Stein - 1.jpg|Doctor Wolf & Stein Pack 1 Emojis - Doctor Wolf and Stein - 2.jpg|Pack 2 Emojis - Hallows End Phrases.jpg|Hallow's End Phrases Emojis - Psycho Stitches - 1.jpg|Psycho Stitches Pack 1 Emojis - Psycho Stitches - 2.jpg|Pack 2 Emojis - Sapper - 1.jpg|Sapper Pack 1 Emojis - Sapper - 2.jpg|Pack 2 Emojis - Scarecrow Xul - 1.jpg|Scarecrow Xul Pack 1 Emojis - Scarecrow Xul - 2.jpg|Pack 2 Emojis -Skeletal Hand Symbol - 1.jpg|Skeletal Hand Symbols Pack 1 Emojis -Skeletal Hand Symbol - 2.jpg|Pack 2 Emojis -Skeletal Hand Symbol - 3.jpg|Pack 3 Emojis -Vampire Slayer V - Pack 1.jpg|Vampire Slayer V Pack 1 Emojis -Vampire Slayer V - Pack 2.jpg|Pack 2 The following hero emojis cost . Emojis - Junkrat - 1.jpg|Junkrat Pack 1 Emojis - Junkrat - 2.jpg|Pack 2 Mounts Nexus Razorback.jpg|Nexus Razorback The following Hallow's End mount is . Phantom Stallion.jpg|Phantom Stallion Phantom Stallion - Grim.jpg|Grim Phantom Stallion - Jack.jpg|Jack Phantom Stallion - Picnic.jpg|Picnic Phantom Stallion - Secret.jpg|Secret Shhh... The following Hallow's End mount is Spectral Stallion.jpg|Spectral Stallion Portraits The following Achievement Portrait is from BlizzCon 2017. Portrait - BlizzCon 2017.jpg The following Hallow's End portraits are . Portrait - Abathur-O'-Lantern.jpg|Abathur-O'-Lantern Portrait - Azmodan-O'-Lantern.jpg|Azmodan-O'-Lantern Portrait - Bewitching Brightwing.jpg|Bewitching Brightwing Portrait - Bubble Bubble.jpg|Bubble Bubble Portrait - Candy of the Storm.jpg|Candy of the Storm Portrait - Chen-O'-Lantern.jpg|Chen-O'-Lantern Portrait - Children of the Candy Corn.jpg|Children of the Candy Corn Portrait - Classic Vampire Slayer V.jpg|Classic Vampire Slayer V Portrait - Countess Kerrigan.jpg|Countess Kerrigan Portrait - Creepie Chromie.jpg|Creepie Chromie Portrait - Crimson Count Arthas.jpg|Crimson Count Arthas Portrait - Cursed Pumpkin.jpg|Cursed Pumpkin Portrait - Deadwood Lunara.jpg|Deadwood Lunara Portrait - Dire Pumpkin.jpg|Dire Pumpkin Portrait - Doctor Wolf.jpg|Doctor Wolf Portrait - ETC-O'-Lantern.jpg|E.T.C.-O'-Lantern Portrait - Eye Pad.jpg|Eye Pad Portrait - Garden Shambler Murky.jpg|Garden Shambler Murky Portrait - Harlequin Nazeebo.jpg|Harlequin Nazeebo Portrait - Illidan-O'-Lantern.jpg|Illidan-O'-Lantern Portrait - Laughing Pumpkin.jpg|Laughing Pumpkin Portrait - Malfurion-O'-Lantern.jpg|Malfurion-O'-Lantern Portrait - Mister Stein.jpg|Mister Stein Portrait - Night of the Zerg.jpg|Night of the Zerg Portrait - Paper Bag Gazlowe.jpg|Paper Bag Gazlowe Portrait - Paper Bag Tinkerton.jpg|Paper Bag Tinkerton Portrait - Poisoned Apple.jpg|Poisoned Apple Portrait - Pro-boo-us.jpg|Pro-boo-us Portrait - Pump'kin Cho.jpg|Pump'kin Cho Portrait - Pump'kin Chall.jpg|Pump'kin Gall Portrait - Ragnaros-O'-Lantern.jpg|Ragnaros-O'-Lantern Portrait - Rehgar-O'-Lantern.jpg|Rehgar-O'-Lantern Portrait - Scarecrow Xul.jpg|Scarecrow Xul Portrait - Skelethur.jpg|Skelethur Portrait - Skull of Ghoul'dan.jpg|Skull of Ghoul'dan Portrait - Toon Doctor Wolf.jpg|Toon Doctor Wolf Portrait - Toon Mister Stein.jpg|Toon Mister Stein Portrait - Toon Vampire Slayer V.jpg|Toon Vampire Slayer V Portrait - Toon Vampire Slayer Valla.jpg|Toon Vampire Slayer Valla Portrait - Uther-O'-Lantern.jpg|Uther-O'-Lantern Portrait - Valeera-O'-Lantern.jpg|Valeera-O'-Lantern Portrait - Valla-O'-Lantern.jpg|Valla-O'-Lantern Portrait - Vampire Slayer V.jpg|Vampire Slayer V Portrait - Vampire Slayer Valla.jpg|Vampire Slayer Valla The following portraits are . Portrait - Junkrat Emblem.jpg|Junkrat Emblem Portrait - D.Va the Destroyer.jpg|D.Va the Destroyer Portrait - Fallen Junkrat.jpg|Fallen Junkrat Portrait - Illustrated Junkrat.jpg|Illustrated Junkrat Portrait - Junkrat Icon.jpg|Junkrat Icon Portrait - Junkrat Portrait.jpg|Junkrat Portrait Portrait - Neon Dragon Genji.jpg|Neon Dragon Genji The following Progression Portraits have been added: Portrait - Junkrat Progression.jpg Portrait - Junkrat Progression Mastery.jpg Sprays The following spray is for BlizzCon 2017. Spray - Cartoon Nexus Razorback.jpg|Cartoon Nexus Razorback The following sprays are for Hallow's End. They cost . The first 10 are animated. Sprays - Bat in the Belfry.jpg|Bat in the Belfry Sprays - Candy of the Storm.jpg|Candy of the Storm Sprays - Good Grave.jpg|Good Grave Sprays - Jack O'Laughtern.jpg|Jack-O'-Laughtern Sprays - Once Bitten.jpg|Once Bitten Sprays - Paper Bag Tinkerton.jpg|Paper Bag Tinkerton Sprays - Pro-boo-us.jpg|Pro-boo-us Sprays - Rock in Peace.jpg|Rock In Peace Sprays - Scaredy Cat.jpg|Scaredy Cat Sprays - Skelethur.jpg|Skelethur Sprays - Abathur O'Lantern.jpg|Abathur-O'-Lantern Sprays - Azmodan O'Lantern.jpg|Azmodan-O'-Lantern Sprays - Bewitching Brightwing.jpg|Bewitching Brightwing Sprays - Chen O'Lantern.jpg|Chen-O'-Lantern Sprays - Countess Kerrigan.jpg|Countess Kerrigan Sprays - Creepie Chromie.jpg|Creepie Chromie Sprays - Crimson Count Arthas.jpg|Crimson Count Arthas Sprays - Doctor Wolf.jpg|Doctor Wolf Sprays - ETC O'Lantern.jpg|E.T.C.-O'-Lantern Sprays - Garden Shambler Murky.jpg|Garden Shambler Murky Sprays - Illidan O'Lantern.jpg|Illidan-O'-Lantern Sprays - Malfurion O'Lantern.jpg|Malfurion-O'-Lantern Sprays - Mister Stein.jpg|Mister Stein Sprays - Pump'kin Cho'gall.jpg|Pump'kin Cho'gall Sprays - Ragnaros O'Lantern.jpg|Ragnaros-O'-Lantern Sprays - Rehgar O'Lantern.jpg|Rehgar-O'-Lantern Sprays - Scarecrow Xul.jpg|Scarecrow Xul Sprays - Sgt Hammer O'Lantern.jpg|Sgt. Hammer-O'-Lantern Sprays - Uther O'Lantern.jpg|Uther-O'-Lantern Sprays - Valeera O'Lantern.jpg|Valeera-O'-Lantern Sprays - Valla O'Lantern.jpg|Valla-O'-Lantern Sprays - Vampire Slayer V.jpg|Vampire Slayer V The following Overwatch sprays are . Sprays - Overwatch - Fireball.jpg|Fireball Sprays - Overwatch - Fuse.jpg|Fuse Sprays - Overwatch - Junkrat.jpg|Junkrat Sprays - Overwatch - Mad.jpg|Mad Sprays - Overwatch - Spin.jpg|Spin Sprays - Overwatch - Vroom.jpg|Vroom!! Category:Blog posts Category:News